Saranghae
by aysndrEXO
Summary: Kaisoo/ "Kau! Murid baru! .../ "Kyungie!"/ ... Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Mian, gak bisa bikin summary TT / KKEUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Saranghae**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Xiumin,**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo, HunHan, BaekYeol**

**Genre : School story**

**Rating : -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning !**

**Typo – Tidak sesuai dengan EYD – banyak kata-kata dalam bahasa korea – Alur berjalan cepat – dan sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**The idea of this story is mine**

**.**

**.**

**It's a story about boy x boy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ #bow sama all member EXO**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 1

Pagi yang cerah. Mentari menunjukkan dirinya jauh di ufuk timur. Terlihat namja bermata bulat masih asyik dengan mimpinya. Namja itu tinggal di sebuah apartement yang mewah. Terlalu mewah bagi anak seusianya. Orang tuanya mengusirnya karena kesalahan yang bukan ia perbuat.

Ia harus menanggung biaya hidupnya sendiri. Walaupun setiap minggu, ia pasti mendapat kiriman uang dari orang tuanya. Tak sepeserpun ia pakai uang itu. Terkecuali jika keadaannya mepet. Hari itu ia bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Orang tuanya memindahkannya kesini secara paksa. Sebenarnya ia anak yang pandai dalam segala bidang. Seharusnya ia merasa bangga karena itu. Tapi tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, tentu belum lengkap bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit tan berjalan malas ke kelasnya. Kelas special. Hanya ada 5 murid mengisi suramnya kelas itu. Ya, kelas 10-5. Kelas yang paling malas untuk mendengar ocehan guru tentang materi yang tidak penting.

"Selamat pagi! Bisakah kalian tenang?" ucap seseorang yang berdiri di depan. Guru killer di sekolah itu. Mendadak suasanya menjadi tenang.

"Hari ini kalian akan ketambahan murid baru. Silahkan masuk nak." perintah guru itu datar dan dingin. Mungkin terkesan horor.

"Annyeonghasseyo. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku pindahan dari Kirin High School. Bangapseumnida." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Jung seonsaengnim menyuruhnya untuk duduk di barisan paling depan, karena hanya itu bangku yang kosong. Jung seonsaeng meminta untuk mengeluarkan tugas yang kemarin ia berikan. Hasilnya nihil. Belum ada yang mengerjakan sama sekali.

Sebagai hukumannya mereka harus merangkum 1 bab yang ada di buku lalu dikumpulkan sepulang Kyungsoo yang benar-benar niat untuk mengerjakan. Ia berpikir bahwa ini peluang bagus untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Jung seonsaengnim langsung pergi setelah memberi hukuman dan tugas tambahan. Baru saja 30 menit ia memasuki kelas itu.

"Hey! Kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, Baekie, atau apapun sesukamu. Dan ini sahabatku Xi Luhan. Dia orang china."

"Ah ne. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Panggil saja Kyungsoo. Bangapseumnida Baekhyun-ssi."

"Hahaha. Tidak usah seformal itu Kyungie-aa. Oh ya, kau harus memanggil dia Luhan ge, atau Lu ge. Dia lebih tua dibanding kita semua." jelas Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Luhan yang masih asyik dengan tugasnya.

_Hufff... Seperti inikah kondisi kelasku? Kenapa tidak ada yang niat belajar? Ahhh, aku lebih senang di Kirin. Mereka semua serius belajar. Gwenchana Do Kyungsoo! FIGHTING! _gumam Kyungsoo. Ia melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai. Tiba-tiba Jung seonsaeng kembali masuk ke kelas. Dan itu membuat seluruh siswa kaget. Jung seonsaengnim dengan santai menunju siswanya untuk mengerjakan.

"Seonsaengnim, kenapa aku selalu dapat soal yang susah? Ish! Tidak adil!" keluh Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia yang paling pandai di kelas itu. Luhan menyelesaikan soal dengan cepat. Bahkan langkahnya tidak panjang. Luhan sangat senang menciptakan rumus yang pendek namun masuk akal. Tidak jarang rumusnya dipakai guru saat mengoreksi. Sayang, dia dimasukkan di kelas yang seperti ini.

"Xi Luhan B+. Kau ini. Masih saja seperti dulu!" komentar Jung seonsaengnim membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ia kembali menyocokkan jawaban yang ada di papan tulis dengan di bukunya. Sama persis. Bisa dibilang Copy paste.

"Kau! Murid baru! Koreksi kenapa Xi Luhan bisa salah." perintah Jung seonsaengnim dingin. Dengan sedikit ketakutan Kyungsoo mengambil kapur dan membenarkan jawaban yang salah. Jung seonsaengnim menahan Kyungsoo, dan menyuruhnya menjelaskan alasan kenapa Luhan bisa salah.

"Jawaban Xi Luhan-ssi salah karena 2 dibagi 0 hasilnya tak terdefinisikan bukan 0. Perkalian berapapun jika dikalikan 0 hasilnya pasti 0. Jika itu di balik, sama saja 0 dikalikan berapa yang hasilnya 2." jelas Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam ujung bajunya erat menahan takut.

"Do Kyungsoo B+. Aku tidak bisa memberimu nilai lebih tinggi dari Xi Luhan karena dia yang mengerjakan rumusnya. Kau boleh duduk. Cukup sampai disini, jangan lupa hukumannya!" ucap Jung seonsaengnim dingin lalu pergi keluar kelas. Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya di hari pertamanya, ia sudah mendapat nilai dan pujian dari guru disana. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Setiap kali ia bahagia, ia selalu teringat ppda orang tuanya yang tidak mau mengurusnya.

Kyungsoo membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkn musik. Sialnya, ia tidak membawa earphone hari itu. Mau mendengarkan musik menggunakan apa?

"Hey. Terimakasih. Penjelasanmu tadi benar-benar membuatku mengerti. Kenalkan aku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan, Lulu, atau apapun." ucap Luhan ramah. Namja ini manis, pintar, baik, sempurna.

"Ah ne. Kyungsoo imnida. Tadi Baekhyun sudah memperkenalkanmu Luhan ge." Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin! Sebaiknya kau ikut latihan basket hari ini. Aku tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan pelatih Lee tentang dirimu." teriak ketua club basket.

"Arraseo. Hari ini aku akan ikut! Puas!?" bentak Jongin kesal. Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk ikut latihan basket. Ketua club saja sampai kewalahan mengurus club basketnya.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol hyung. Sabar saja. Dia memang seperti itu. Ingat Baekie hyung saja." goda magnae yang diketahui memiliki nama 'Oh Sehun'. Chanyeol memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Sehun. Sehun sendiri bergidik ngeri melihat deathglare dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida.. Datang kembali ne..." disinilah ia berada dan bekerja. Sebuah cafe yang sederhana, namun ramai pengunjung. Makanan di cafe itu terkenal enak. Semuanya dibuat oleh Kyungsoo sendiri. Ini adalah cafe milik ahjummanya. Awalnya ia meminta bantuan agar dicarikan pekerjaan. Kebetulan di cafe ahjummanya diperlukan pelayan yang bisa memasak. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo membantu. Sehingga Kyungsoo terjun ke dapur. Memasak segalanya dengan tangannya.

"Kyungsoo-aa, ini pesanan untuk meja nomor 3." Kyungsoo mengantarkan pesanan itu ke meja nomor 3. Ia memijat kakinya karena sedari tadi ia belum duduk. Sibuk dengan pesanan yang menumpuk. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya menyadari HP-nya bergetar.

_**From : Baekie**_

_**Kyungie-aa, ayo lihat latihan basket di sekolah bersamaku dan Lu-ge. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal melihat mereka berlatih. Club basket disini yang terbaik. Mau ya? Ku tunggu di gerbang depan sekolah. Aku akan sampai disana dalam waktu 15 menit.**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil setelah membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Baru 2 hari ia berada di sekolah itu, ia sudah mendapat sahabat yang super baik.

_**To : Baekie**_

_**Arraseo. Aku berangkat sekarang. Gomawo sudah mengajakku Baekie-aa... ^^ Kau sahabat terbaikku.**_

Kyungsoo pamit pada Xiumin. Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. Hanya Xiumin yang bisa menjadi tempat curhatnya selama ini. Walaupun Xiumin tidak selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo. Xiumin 3 tahun lebih tua dibanding Kyungsoo, itu yang membuat Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa Xiumin bisa berfikir lebih dewasa darinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari cafenya. Ia harus menghemat uangnya jika tidak mau habis diakhir bulan. Ia bukan orang yang boros. Ia sangat menghargai uang. Karena ia tahu betapa sulitnya mencari uang di negeri gingseng. Hanya musik yang menemaninya. Sesekali ia menggenggam kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Kalung itu peninggalan neneknya. Sayangnya kecelakaan pahit harus menimpa neneknya.

"Kyungie!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun. Luhan juga sudah ada disana. Mereka berjalan masuk menuju lapangan basket. Latihan sudah dimulai. Kyungsoo memandang bosan pada namja yang terus menerus mendrible bola kesana kemari. Perhatian Kyungsoo tidak lepas dari namja berkulit tan yang sedari tadi selalu memasukkan bola ke ring. Kyungsoo melihat jamnya.

_Astaga! Sudah jam 5. Aku harus kembali ke cafe. Bisa-bisa ahjumma akan memotong gajiku nanti. Paboya! _Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak menyadari waktu berjalan cepat.

"Kyungie, kau mau kemana? Latihannya belum selesai." tanya Luhan. Baekhyun yang menyadari Kyungsoo hendak pergi menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Mmmm, orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk pulang. Lain kali aku akan melihat sampai akhir. Dan-"

HAP!

Bola itu hampir saja mengenai wajah Luhan jika Kyungsoo tidak menangkapnya. Gerakan reflek Kyungsoo sangat bagus. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bercengo ria. Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan tatapan '_ada apa?'_

"Mianhae. Bisakah kau mengembalikan bola kami? Kami tidak sengaja melemparnya kesana." ucap ketua Club basket yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Yeoli! Bagaimana jika wajah Luhan-ge hancur karena bola itu eoh!" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Diakan sudah minta maaf. Gomawo Kyungsoo-aa." lerai Luhan. Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi Luhan dan Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan lapangan.

"Chogiyo Kyungsoo-ssi. Bisakah kau mengembalikan bolanya?" tanya Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kyungsoo hampir lupa bahwa ia masih membawa bola basket. Kyungsoo memutar badannya, melihat ring basket dan...

SHOOT!

Bola itu memasuki ring dengan mulus. Seisi lapangan mengikuti arah bola itu hingga memasuki ring. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo aneh. Sedangkan Kyungso menepuk tangannya membersihkan debu yang ada disana. Tangannya ia masukkan di saku celananya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Woaaahh... Keren! Aku saja tidak bisa memasukkan bola dari tengah lapangan secara mulus." puji Sehun. Luhan dan Baekhyun berusaha mencerna tentang apa yang barusan terjadi. Kim Jongin mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di pelipisnya.

_Do Kyungsoo. Siswa yang menarik._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah seni musik. Pelajaran yang lumayan disenangi oleh kelas ini. Karena kepandaian mereka dalam musik, lebih tinggi dari pada siswa yang pandai dalam akademik. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget ketika melihat kondisi ruang musik. Berdebu. Seonsaengnim bilang ruangan ini jarang dipakai. Kebanyakan siswa lebih memilih teori dari pada praktek. Entah kenapa perasaan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tidak enak. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi..."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kepanjangan ya? Mianhae. Author langsung tuangin ide di chapter ini. Kalau ditunda pasti nanti belepotan kemana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**Review juseyo ^^ Don't be silent readers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Xiumin,**

**Main Pair : KaiSoo**

**Genre : School story**

**Rating : -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning !**

**Typo – Tidak sesuai dengan EYD – banyak kata-kata dalam bahasa korea – Alur berjalan cepat – dan sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**The idea of this story is mine**

**.**

**.**

**It's a story about boy x boy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ #bow sama all member EXO**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 2

"Hadir." jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tangannya. Seonsaengnim memicingkan matanya melihat nama tersebut. Kyungsoo sampai heran dibuatnya. Namun seonsaengnim tetap melanjutkan mengabsen.

"Baiklah. Seperti biasa kita akan langsung praktek. Eum, tunggu sebentar. Do Kyungsoo-ssi, apakah anda murid baru?"

"Ne. Matseumnida." jawab Kyungsoo sopan.

"Karena aku belum tahu kepandaianmu dalam bermain musik, kau harus bermain salah satu alat musik dulu. Kkeutchi, yedeura?" jelas seonsaengnim. Siswa yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan penjelasan seonsaengnim. Kyungsoo langsung sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan dari seonsaengnim. Ia memilih piano.

"Kalau kau bisa bernyanyi, bernyanyilah." ucap seonsaengnim. Mereka semua duduk di lantai menunggu permainan Kyungsoo dimulai. Kyungsoo bingung harus memainkan lagu apa. Ia teringat lagu yang pernah ia ciptakan sewaktu ia bersekolah di Kirin. Ia menekan salah satu tuts piano. Menghela nafasnya, dan mulai memainkan lagunya.

_neukil su itnaeyo nareul go seso_

_noreul mamone pajin eonjurago_

_eonjena neoreul hyangan mumchaeseul_

_sumani georyeoum bonaejima_

_geureona eonjena deudap ajik boijwo_

_dashi neoreul buraneo malgorago_

_dusoneun moa gidohaejwo_

_geudaeneun yogkhiwa jihaedanedo_

_mamoneul soneuljima himdeulgeoryo_

_eodune dun bulso molli geudaega boyeo_

_ijenan isseo neul sarang boayo_

_uriye bomeulto moreuneun moseub neukijwo_

_chayureopke, johaneureun, naragado nolajimarayo_

_uri appe, pyolseojin sesangi, neomuna sojunghae hamke itdamyeon_

_chayureopke, johaneureun, naragado nolajimarayo_

_uri appe, pyolseojin sesangi, neomuna sojunghae hamkke itdamyeon_

Ia menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan sederhana tapi berkesan elegan. Kyungsoo sendiri menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan. Terdengar tepuk tangan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia beranjak duduk di dekat teman-temannya.

"Do Kyungsoo, juara I tingkat internasional mengikuti lomba menciptakan lagu diusia dini. Itukah kau?" tanya seonsaengnim sedikit kaget. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membulatkan matanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Dari mana beliau tahu.

"Whoaaa... Seonsaengnim tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, lagu yang kau ciptakan itu sungguh indah. Seonsaengnim tahu karena seonsaengnim sempat jadi juri saat itu." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di cafe itu. Hari itu cafe tidak begitu ramai. Sehingga ia bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

_**From : Baekie**_

_**Kyungie, maukah kau mengerjakan tugas bersama kami? Kau tahu, tugas ini sangat , Sehun, dan Kkamjong juga akan ikut. Bagaimana? Kami berencana akan mengerjakan di cafe. Sekalian sambil santai. Hehehe.**_

Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengiyakan. Tapi jika itu terjadi, gajinya yang akan jadi korban. Dengan berat hati ia menolak ajakan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia juga sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Buku dan kertas berserakan di meja. Belum lagi laptop milik Xiumin yang menyala karena ia browsing.

_**To: Baekie**_

_**Aigoo.. Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain waktu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. T.T**_

Ia memasukkan ponselnya lalu kembali pada lembaran-lembaran yang berceceran di depannya. Ketika ia melihat pelanggan datang, ia pasti akan langsung ke belakang membantu Xiumin.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya membaca pesan Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya. Sudah kesekian kali mereka mengajak Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas bersama namun ditolak halus.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengerjakan di EXO cafe. Kudengar menunya enak-enak. Tempatnya nyaman pula." usul Chanyeol. Mereka semua menganggukkan kepala bertanda setuju. Mereka berangkat dari sekolah dengan mobil Jongin. Lokasinya cukup jauh.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di EXO cafe. Lumayan sederhana dan tergolong sepi. Mengingat sudah jam 7 malam.

"Selamat malam, apa yang ingin anda pesan?" ucap Xiumin sambil memegang note yang ada di tangannya.

"Mmmm, Americano coffenya 5, chesse cake blueberrynya 5. Itu saja." ucap Chanyeol berturut-turut. Ia bahkan tidak meminta persetujuan teman-temannya. Xiumin si pelayan langsung kembali ke dapur. Kyungsoo yang melihat Xiumin berlari kecil langsung membantunya menuju dapur.

"Kyung-aa, kau bisa melanjutkan belajarmu. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. sudahlah. Biar hyung saja yang mengantarnya."

"Ani ani ani. Aku akan marah jika hyung mengerjakan semuanya. Sudahlah. Tinggal mengantar minuman ini lalu aku bisa kembali belajar. Selesaikan?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Xiumun menggelengkan kepelanya. Bagaimanapun ia melarang Kyungsoo, hasilnya sia-sia. Kyungsoo mengangkat nampan yang sudah berisi 5 cup Americano coffee itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa teman-temannyalah yang menjadi pelanggan.

"Permisi. Ini pesanan anda. 5 Americano coffee. Selamat menikmati."

"Kyungsoo? Kau kah itu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya setelah mengetahui bahwa pelanggannya hari itu adalah teman-temannya sendiri. Yang lain pun ikut mendongakkan kepala mereka menatap Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau memakai seragam itu?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk seragam yang di pakai Kyungsoo.

"A-a-aku, bekerja disini." jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Mereka kaget mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Bekerja? Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja. Apa lagi menjadi pelayan.

"Mwo? Kau yakin?" lanjut Baekhyun memastikan. Terdengar teriakan dari belakang kasir yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan belajar. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mejanya yang ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan sekian banyak tugas. Teman-temannya memandang Kyungsoo kasihan.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam mereka mengerjakan tugas itu. Bahkan mereka sampai memesan minum untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kyungsoo pun begitu. Sudah gelas kesekian Ia mengambil air putih. Ia belum selesai berurusan dengan kertas-kertasnya.

Seseorang memasuki cafe dan namun tidak berniat untuk memesan apapun. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hawa tak enak itu langsung menyembunyikan badannya di belakang kursi. Beruntung karena tubuhnya kecil. Ia tahu siapa yang mencarinya. Appa dan Eommanya. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Kenapa ia malah menghindar seperti ini? Xiumin yang mengetahui bahwa orangtua Kyungsoo datang menyambutnya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Chusunghamnida, pernahkah namja ini datang kesini? Kami orang tuanya." ucap namja tinggi itu terkesan dingin. Xiukin melihat foto itu. Foto Kyungsoo. Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Dengan sopan Xiumin mengatakan tidak tahu.

"Yeobo, kita harus mencari kemana lagi? Aku merindukan dia. Andai saja Kyungin masih ada. Pasti ia bisa membujuk Kyungsoo pulang."

"Ssstt.. Kyungin sudah tenang disana. Kasihan jika kau selalu seperti ini. Kyungin pasti memberitahu kita dimana Kyungsoo."

JLEB!

Pernyataan itu menusuk hatinya. Noona yang selama ini ia cintai sudah meninggal. Tapi kenapa? Kyungsoo menahan air matanya. Ia tidak mau air mata itu terjatuh begitu saja. Namun 1 yang pasti, hatinya terluka mengetahui noonanya sudah tidak ada. Xiumin tahu segalanya tentang Kyungsoo. Sehingga ketika orang tua Kyungsoo pergi, Xiumin langsung menutup cafe. Ia tidak peduli pada teman-teman Kyungsoo yang masih ada disana. Karena hanya mereka pelanggan yang rela menipiskan bokong mereka dengan duduk selama 2 jam disana. Xiumin mengahampiri Kyungsoo, membereskan buku dan kertas yang berserakan di meja dan meletakkan segelas air putih di meja itu.

Kyungsoo keluar dari persembunyiannya dan duduk di kursi itu menatap sendu keluar jendela. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menumpahkan air matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi dari mereka Kyung-aa. Bukankah mereka sudah meminta maaf? Bahkan mereka mencarimu." tanya Xiumin lembut.

"Entahlah. Aku masih sakit hati karena appa mengusirku dulu." jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi teman-temannya memperhatikan dengan tanda tanya.

"Dan kau dengar bahwa Kyungin sudah..." Xiumin tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mendengarnya." jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Xiumin yang tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hendak menangis langsung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan dongsaengnya ini. Bahu Kyungsoo bergetar, ia menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya bersama dengan tangisannya.

"Wae? Wae?! Kenapa harus Kyungin noona? WAE!" teriak Kyungsoo. Teman-temannya menoleh mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Ssstt. Menangislah. Nan arra. Luapkan perasaammu dengan mengeluarkan air matamu. Gunakan bahuku sebagai tumpuannya. Aku tahu kau pasti shock." ucap Xiumin sambil menepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sesekali ia meremas seragam yang digunakan Xiumin, sehingga seragam itu tidak berbentuk.

"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan maaf. Aku belum memeluknya. Aku belum mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Aku... aku..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak. Xiumin ikut menitikkn air matanya. Ia tahu bagaimana beratnya perjuangan Kyungoo untuk bisa sampi disini.

"Ssst. Kau butuh istirahat. Pulanglah. Besok jangan masuk dulu. Akan ku izinkan pada dduizhangnim."

.

.

.

"Kalian bisa tidur di kamarku kalau mau. Cukup untuk 5 orang kok." ucap Kyungsoo datar. Terpaksa ia mengizinkan teman-temannya untuk menginap karena sudah jam 10 malam. Mereka berlima sangat berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memilih memasak ramen untuk mengisi perut kosongnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Eoh? Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?" jawab Kai gelagapan. Kyungsoo menunjuk jarinya pada ramen yang telah matang. Kai hanya ber-oh ria.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Kyungsoo asyik dengan ramennya, sedangkan Kai sibuk dengan HPnya sesekali ia melirik Kyungsoo. 'manis' itu yang ada pikirannya saat ini. Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa dirinya di perhatikan menatap Jongin.

Jongin hanya bida menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan kembali pada HPnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin. Kyungsoo memblatkan matanya. Ia kaget dengan perkataan Jongin saat ini. 'saranghae'?

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim Jongin!" bentak Kyungsoo sembari menitikkan air matanya. Marah? Kecewa? Senang? Bingung? Semua bercampur jadi satu. Sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Jongin. Ia menyembunyikannya karena ia tahu Jongin adalah 'pangeran' di sekolahnya.

"Aku serius Kyungsoo. Aku tidak main-main. Saranghae. Aku mengatakan ini dari lubuk hatiku. Kau tahu, aku adalah stalker sejatimu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, apapun yang kau rasakan aku tahu." jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnyan Ia berlutut sambil memohon agar Kyungsoo membalas cintanya.

"Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi perasaanku terus mengatakan bahwa kau jodohku. Aku mohon." Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia jawab. Disisi lain ia tidak mau kehilangan Jongin. Tapi disisi lain perasaan ini salah.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin yang melihatnya langsung berdiri tegap dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dekapan hangatnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang milik Jongin. Merasakan detak jantung Jongin yang merdu baginya.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin lirih.

"Na do saranghae Kim Jongin." balas Kyungsoo sambil merapatkan pelukannya. Jongin melepas pelukannya dan hendak mencium Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari maksud Jongin menutup matanya rapat.

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

"Huwaaaaaaa! Mereka akan berciuman! Kyaaaaaa!" pekik Baekhyun dari depan kamar. Rona merah menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aish hyung! Kau ini tidak seru! Sial!" marah Jongin. Yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin yang seperti itu. Marah-marah sendiri seperti anak kecil.

"Chukkae. Akhirnya kau punya couple juga Jongin. Hahaha!" ejek Chanyeol. Jongin mendeath glare mereka. Namun hanya dianggap lukaisan yang layak buang. Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu dengan semua ini.

"Kalian tidak lihat, wajah Kyungsoo merah. Dia malu." ejek Sehun. Luhan langsung mencubit lengan kanan Sehun.

" Jadi ini terencana atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Ia heran kenapa teman-temannya bisa tahu. Padahal ia yakin tadi sudah pada tertidur. Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan jari yang berbentuk V.

"Terima kasih nae chinggu. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktir kalian bubble tea di kantin besok bagaimana?" tawar Kyungsoo mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin sambil membawa Kyungsoo ke dekapannya sekali lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**eottae? Kependekan ya? Mian...**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewnya ditunggu ne... Don't be silent readers.**

**.**

**Ini balasan buat yang undah ngereview… review kalian membantu sekaliiiii**

**pandaqt : **mian.. aku nggak buat HunHan. Yang ini KaiSoo. Mianhae. Aku lupa ngedit pairnya di chapter 1. Jeongmal mianhae ne…

**lee kaisoo :** tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku begitu saja. Sebenernya nggak tega juga siihhh.. Tapi ide mengatakan begitu … TT

**.**

**Gomawo ^^**


End file.
